


Love Found in Words

by johnnystiddies_95



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Editor Mark Lee, F/M, Fanfic Writer Reader, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnystiddies_95/pseuds/johnnystiddies_95
Summary: you write, mark lee edits.a story where two people find love in the words they write, and in each other.





	1. intro: late nights and cuddles

There you were. Sitting at your desk in your room at 3 o'clock at night, the light from your laptop burning your eyes. 

The reason you were up so late? You were writing a fanfiction. Of NCT, of course.

Your phone dinged. A message from your best friend and editor of your works, Mark Lee. 

"are u finished?"

You roll your eyes and type out a reply:

"almost, give me a damn minute. aren't you still on the last one I sent you?"

Mark was your fanfiction editor. You would write it and he would edit it, then send to you for final review. He was the one that proposed the idea. He was snooping through your computer one day and came across a very erotic piece you had written about his bandmate Johnny. He walked in your room and asked you about it the next day.

"Y/N, uh," He had stuttered. "I, uhm, saw something in your laptop. It was very, how do I say this, sexual?"

Your stomach dropped and your heart started pounding. "What was it about?" You nervously asked.

"It was about Johnny." He said.

Oh fuck. "Goddammit." You whispered under your breath. "Yeah. Uh, I write fanfiction. It's a hobby of mine." You giggled anxiously. You were so scared he was going to freak out and lose his shit. 

"It was good." He announced. "The wording of it, the explanation. It was great, that's why I read it completely." 

You raised your eyebrow and looked at him. "What?"

"However," he began, sitting on the edge of your bed. "you need an editor. There were some spelling mistakes and some run-on sentences. Also, your overuse of the word 'member' when describing a dick is annoying." He laughed.

"Man, shut up. I cannot physically type another word out for penis. I just can't." You replied.

"That's why you need an editor." He smiled.

"Where am I going to find an editor?" You questioned. "I'm not gonna get a random stranger to edit my stuff, because I don't want someone I don't know reading my work before I post it." 

He stood up and put his arms out. "Me." He winked. 

Your jaw dropped and you widened your eyes.

"You" you emphasied, "want to edit fanfiction about your bandmates. Even the most sexual ones?" 

"I'm down if you are." He smiled.

 

And that leads you to where you were now; nearly 20 works you and him worked on that was loved by thousands. 

You heard a knock on the door and looked back. Mark walked in and sat down on your bed. He was wearing gym shorts and a t-shirt, with his laptop in his lap.

"Mark, I swear to god, I'm almost done. If you say, 'hurry up'," You warned.

"Can I not sit in here and be with you?" He tilted his head. You looked back at him and rolled your eyes, then continued writing. After a minute or so, you sat back and clapped your hands.

"Done!" You exclaimed.

"Jesus, fuck. Finally." Mark sighed. You stood up and walked to your bed, planting your head in the pillow.

"I'll send you it tomorrow, I'm worn the fuck out." You yawned. He closed his laptop and sat it on your desk, then crawled beside you.

"Cuddle me." You whined, reaching out for him. He was known to cuddle you occasionally, especially on late nights like this when you were dead tired. He pulled you onto his chest and began to play with your hair.

"Mmm." You smiled. You felt so at peace and at home where you were. Maybe there's stronger feelings lying deep within you. 

"So what's this fic about?" He asked.

"Lucas and reader. Basically, he's had a crush for a while and finally tells reader he likes them with this big, elaborate confession." You explained.

"Oh, that sounds interesting. I can't wait to see it." He smiled. 

"I'm sleepy." You yawned.

"Then go to sleep." He giggled, then kissed your forehead."

"Good night, Markie." You mumbled out.

"Good night, sleepy head." He kissed your forehead and played with your hair until he fell asleep. 


	2. dates and dumbasses

You woke up to the sound of someone banging on your door. You sat up and rubbed your eyes, then looked at the clock. It was 9:28AM. 

 

“Fuck,” you thought. You hadn’t gotten much sleep, due to staying up past 3am the night before.

 

Mark was stirring awake too, sitting up and running his hand through his hair. 

 

“Oh my god, Lucas. Shut the fuck up!” Mark yelled, his voice cracking.

 

“It’s almost twelve! Get up and shower, we got shit to do. Plus, Johnny made breakfast.” Lucas announced, then walked away from the door. 

 

“Please put the fact that he’s an annoying asshole in your fic.” Mark giggled, then stood up and opened the door. 

 

“Hold on, I’m coming.” You said groggily, trudging behind your best friend. You both made your ways to the table, you sitting between Mark and Lucas. 

 

“Morning!” Everyone said. 

 

“Morning.” You sighed.

 

“Alright! We got eggs, bacon, grits sausage-“

 

“YEAH I’M 5’7 BUT I STILL TAKE THE SAUSAGE!” Ten shouted, which caused everyone to crack up, even yourself.

 

“You know that joke is like twelve years old, right?” Johnny remarked. Ten eyed him then threw a piece of banana at him, which resulted in Johnny running back into the kitchen.

 

You fixed yourself a plate and started eating, before Mark asked Lucas an odd question.

 

“Lucas, what would you say if the person you were sleeping with asked you to tie them up?” He said, nonchalantly.

 

Lucas choked on his food, coughing up a storm and shaking the table. You hit Mark’s arm and pinched his leg.

 

“Mark, are you okay?” Jungwoo asked, concerned. 

 

“Yes, now answer the question.” Mark said, looking at Lucas, who was still trying to catch his breath.

 

“Well.” He breathed. “I’d be down? I guess?” 

 

“Great, thank you!” He exclaimed, taking a bite of his oatmeal. You were embarrassed by Mark’s question; the other guys didn’t know Mark was editing very suggestive works of themselves. And that you were the one writing them. 

 

Everyone seemed to forget about it as they went on eating, talking amongst themselves. You helped Johnny clean the table, leaving him and Yuta to do the dishes. You pulled Mark back to your room and slapped his shoulder.

 

“Mark, you absolute dickhead!” You scolded. “That was so unnecessary.“

 

”Why?” Mark began laughing.

 

They could ask, ‘Oh, why did you ask that?’ and both of us would be fucked.”

 

“So? It’s fiction! It’s not real. I’m sure they won’t mind!” Mark reassured. 

 

“No, I don’t want them knowing. I don’t know what they’d think.” You defended yourself. 

 

“Alright, whatever makes you feel comfortable, love.” Mark said, then hugged you. You smiled and turned around to finish your fic work, ignoring your heart pounding in your chest. 

 

Mark smiled and walked out, but bumped into Lucas on the way out.

 

“Hey man, where’s Y/N?” Lucas asked.

 

“Uhm, in there, why?” Mark questioned.

 

“Alright.” Lucas said, walking into your room. Mark rolled his eyes and made his way to his room.

 

Back in your room, Lucas plopped down on your bed. 

 

“Whatcha doin’?” Lucas asked, smiling. 

 

“Working.” You deadpanned. You sent Mark the PDF for the latest fic and turned to Lucas. “Why?”

 

“Cause I uhm,” he trailed off. “I wanted to know.” He smiled nervously. “I’ll leave you to it.” He winked. He stood up and walked out of your room, leaving you confused. 

 

Lucas sighed and walked to Mark’s room, who was editing on his bed.

 

“Mark~!” He called out as he walked in. “I need help!” Mark sighed and closed his laptop. 

 

“What did you do?” He asked, pushing his glasses up. Lucas sat on the bed and gave Mark puppy eyes.

 

“How can I ask Y/N out?” He finally admitted. Mark’s jaw dropped. 

 

Wait, Lucas likes Y/N?!, he thought. 

 

“Uh.” He stuttered. “You like them?” 

 

“Yeah, but I don’t know how to ask. You know them best, tell me how to do it!” Lucas boasted.

 

“Y/N is busy with their work, they kinda doesn’t need a boyfriend.” Mark pushed.

 

“But, maybe I could help them not be so stressed all the time.” He replied back. He was determined to get you on a date. 

 

“I mean, I don’t know. It’s up to them.” Mark sighed.

 

“So, how do I ask?” Lucas asked, again.

 

“Just ask her. It’s not that hard.” Mark answered, looking down. 

 

“Ugh, you’re no help.” Lucas joked, getting up and walking out. 

 

Truth was, Mark didn’t want you dating anyone. He wanted you to himself. 

 

-

Later that day, Lucas caught you before you went out.

 

“Y/N!” He called out, running up to you.

 

“Yeah? What’s up, Xuxi?” You asked. He smiled at the nickname.

 

“Do you want to, I don’t know, go do something sometime? Me and you?” He nervously asked.

 

You didn’t know what to say. You liked him too but you didn’t know if it would work out. 

 

Fuck it, you thought.

 

“Sure. I need to break away from my room. When?” You happily agreed.

 

“Tomorrow night we can go see a movie!” He said, practically jumping up and down like a puppy.

 

“Absolutely. I gotta go right now but I’ll see you when I get back.” You winked, then walked out.

 

“See ya!” Lucas shouted. Once you shut the door, he screamed and celebrated.

 

“Dude, what the hell?” Doyoung scowled from the living room. “Be quiet.” 

 

Lucas ignored him and walked up the stairs to Mark’s room to tell him the news.

 

“They said yes!” Lucas yelled, startling Mark.

 

“To a date?” He asked, looking up from his phone.

 

“Yes!” Lucas grinned, then skipped to his own room. Mark’s chest got tight. He felt jealous and hurt. For the last few months, it was just you and him. You hadn’t dated or went out with anyone. And Mark felt betrayed.

 

But you and Mark weren’t dating. You were just friends. Mark felt guilty for even being jealous, but the hurt stayed. 

 

Because you meant more to him than just a friend. 

 


End file.
